One Easter
by catinthebath
Summary: Or, to give it its proper title, How Remus discovered he actually LIKED chocolate. This is how the Marauders celebrate Easter. Rated T for slight adult themes. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not J.K Rowling. I am not making any money out of this, and I probably wouldn't make much anyway.

**One Easter...**

Sirius woke up on Sunday morning feeling strangely empty. In the bed next to him, Remus was already fully dressed, reading a scarily thick book and frowning hard. Maybe he'd found a spelling mistake in it, Sirius thought to himself. In any case, he was concentrating so hard that he was completely oblivious to the massive mound of chocolate near his bed.

He groaned, and Remus looked at him sharply. As he saw his best friend, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair with one hand (not that he had any need to), he carefully placed the tome on his bedside table, marking the page with a lion shaped bookmark.

''Morning!'' Sirius said cheerfully. He had just spotted a similarly large pile at the foot of his own bed, and his stomach was already grumbling in anticipation.

''Morning,'' Remus muttered back. He didn't look too happy, on the contrary, he looked like Christmas had been cancelled.

A loud rustle made both of them jump and turn around. Peter, sitting on his own unmade bed, was busying himself with a large ball of foil, and the two of them caught a glimpse of creamy brown underneath. He raised it to his lips, and opened his mouth wide. He stayed like that for a few seconds, stock still, suddenly aware that he was being watched. Then he lowered it slowly, fury in his eyes.

''WORMTAIL!'' Sirius shouted suddenly. But he had a grin on his face, and everybody knew that he wasn't being serious. ''Shame on you!''

Peter looked from Sirius to Remus, half scared, half confused.

''What did I do?'' he demanded. Sirius began humming aimlessly to himself, closing his eyes slowly. Suddenly, Remus clapped his hands. Sirius jerked awake again, and yawned.

''I'm tired! Leave me alone,'' he groaned. Remus tutted.

''Well, that's what happens when you choose to stay awake until three in the morning, just because you're convinced that it's possible to duplicate that Easter egg I got you!''

''What? I thought I might be able to...''

''Bend the laws of magic? And could you do it?''

''Well... no, but I changed it to white chocolate instead of milk,'' he admitted, after a few seconds of staring shockedly at his friend. Now it was Remus's turn to look surprised.

''How'd you do that?'' he asked, frowning until his eyes were almost hidden from view.

''Dunno, just did. Reckon it tastes the same though.''

''GAAAAAAAAAH!''

''What was that?'' Peter hissed. The three of them turned their heads in sync towards the last occupied bed, James's bed, where he was sitting up, face pale, hands shaking. Eyes closed.

Remus rose from his bed immediately, and padded cautiously over towards James. He murmmured something as he walked to him, but his fellow Marauders couldn't hear what the words were. But they noticed that he had his hand in his right pocket, the one which carried his wand.

In the bed, James lay down again, then opened his eyes confusedly. For a moment, it seemed as though he were still dreaming, but then he saw the shiny colours at the foot of his bed, and cheered.

''Yep, he's awake now,'' Sirius muttered to himself.

''Wow, more than last year!'' James exclaimed loudly. It seemed that James could do very little being quiet. He looked over to his friends, and his eyes fixed immediately on the opened Easter egg still in Peter's lap.

''Peter, do you remember?''

''What? Remember what?'' he asked, panicked. But then his face cleared. ''Oh yes!''

Remus looked from Peter to James to Sirius, them repeated the pattern.

''What am I missing?''

They looked confused, so he sighed and tried to make things as clear as possible.

''You're all talking about something which I don't know about. It's clearly something which would stop Peter from eating his chocolate, which I can tell he really wants to eat. And it's something which you all consider to be very important, because Peter's blushing and Sirius looks mad.''

A light shone on Sirius's face and lit it up, as the sun came out from behind a grey cloud. He was thinking hard. Remus could see his eyes, flickering around like he was looking at something which kept moving around the room. He was counting too, but whatever number he needed was beyond ten, and his fingers wouldn't help him. Eventually, he reached over to Remus's beside and grabbed the ten year calender laying there.

''Well,'' James began, seeing that Sirius would be taking a while. ''We made a pact, the first Easter we were here, that every Easter, we'd hold off eating our eggs until the nighttime, and then we'd have a midnight feast with all of them. Don't you remember?'' Remus shook his head. ''Seriously?''

''Seriously.''

Sirius cried out suddenly, and made the other three jump.

''Damn it! Why is everybody determined to make me jump?'' Remus cried. Sirius ignored him, and waved the calender in the air. Everyone caught a glimpse of a still photograph featuring a young girl sitting on a swing. Remus snatched it furiously, he face going red.

''I know why you don't know about the pact!'' Sirius shouted, and Peter shushed him fearfully. If it involved a calender and Remus, the four of them knew not to shout it to the world.

''It's because it's been the full moon every Easter we've had so far at this school! How unlucky is that?'' he continued quietly. As quiet as he'd get, anyway. James looked annoyed.

''Oh yeah! I'd forgotten you weren't there!''

''Bet you'd remember if it was Lily who was meant to be there,'' Remus remarked dryly. James blushed, but said nothing.

''Well, in that case,'' Sirius said sadly, then grabbed everybody's eggs and stuffed them into one corner of the room. James dragged himself to his feet, pulled out a box from under his bed, pointed his wand at it, muttered a long spell, opened it and pulled out a thin, silvery cloak. He draped it over the heap of multicoloured foil and chocolate, and they were hidden.

''Love that cloak,'' Sirius said seriously. He stepped out of bed and ruffled his hair even more, so that it looked as though he'd been struck by lightning recently, and were still chanelling electricity through his hair.

Like the four Marauders were one, they turned, or got up off their beds, and walked out of the door, not noticing Peter breaking up his little Easter egg and hiding it in his pocket.

In the darkness of the boys dormitory, a single white light shone out from the far end of it. James was holding his wand aloft, illuminating the pile of Easter eggs that lay almost untouched in front of their feet. Peter was staring at them with undisguised longing, a bead of saliva forming in the corner of his mouth. Sirius noticed, and poked him hard with his elbow.

''Sorry!'' he whispered, and wiped his mouth. ''They just look so...'''

''Delicious?'' Remus supplied helpfully.

''You know they're not opened yet, don't you, Peter? And you've got less than us anyway!'' hissed Sirius, obviously a little irate at the sight of one of his supposed best friends losing control like that.

''Sirius!'' James snapped, and the others winced clearly in the light of his wand. ''Oh come on, guys, don't be silly. Surely you know I put a Silencing Charm on the dorm!'' Remus looked a little disappointed at the news, but the others couldn't for the life of them imagine why.

They stood in silence for a while, like they were at a funeral. Then Sirius broke the silence.

''Erm... guys? Do any of you know why we've been standing here for...'' He studied his watch intently. ''Ten minutes? And the eggs are still there, wrapped up?''

Remus shook his head, stepped forwards and said ''I don't like chocolate.''

The words were met with shock. And more silence. It seemed that all the Marauders were doing was being silent; something they weren't accustomed to. Not James and Sirius, anyway.

''How?'' Peter said, shocked. ''How, how... how how how how? How can you not like chocolate?''

''What? Peter, not everyone has to like chocolate!'' James retaliated, but even he didn't look too convinced. ''Are you sure, Remus?''

Remus looked around in disbelief. The light was very dim, barely enough to make out his friends faces. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the ceiling.

''Lumos Maxima,'' he muttered quietly, and lit the dorm with golden light. James hissed ''Nox!'' to extinguish his own wand.

''So what?'' Remus said defensively. ''Lots of people don't like chocolate!''

''Yeah, and they're all grumpy bitter people who don't know how to laugh!'' Sirius exclaimed, to the amusement of Peter who let a high pitched squeal.

''Bitter...'' Remus said dreamily, then cleared his expression.

''What did you say?'' James asked sharply.

''Nothing!'' he snapped. ''Well, okay, I said 'Bitter...' in a dreamy way. Why?''

Sirius stared at the ground, then looked up at Remus, looking like he thought himself stupid for not realising something so obvious.

''Remus,'' he asked in a strangled voice, ''have you only ever had milk ckocolate?''

Remus nodded. ''Yes, why?''

''You don't like milk or cream either, do you?''

''Nooo...''

''Well that explains it!'' Sirius shouted loudly, so loudly that the others, who would never doubt the strength of one of James's charms, winced.

''Erm... How?'' Remus asked confusedly.

''You don't like the milkiness! I bet you'd like dark chocolate.''

Remus looked doubtful.

''Oh come on,'' Sirius said defensively, ''don't you trust me?''

Remus looked like he was thinking for a few seconds, and then he shook his head. ''Nope, definitely not.''

And before the others could say a word, Sirius was standing just next to Remus with a piece of dark chocolate in his hand, very close to his best friend's mouth. He pushed him away gently.

''Come on, guys, it's okay. You don't have to do this!'' he exclaimed quietly. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but saw the look on James's face and closed it again discretely.

''Well,'' James began, a wicked gleam in his eyes, ''we're Griffindors, right?'' They all nodded. ''Well, how about we forget the chocolate for now, and play a nice game of Ultimate Truth Or Dare!''

Before Remus or Peter could protest, Sirius cried ''Yeah!'' with a wild fire in his eyes. Long ago they'd learnt not to fight that fire in his eyes, it would never work. When he got an idea, he _did the idea_.

''Erm... just _one _question. What exactly makes it _Ultimate _Truth or Dare?'' Remus. Always the voice of reason. Well, usually.

James smiled mischeviously, reached into his left pyjama pocket and brought out a small bottle filled with a clear liquid which caught the light in a million different colours.

Sirius and Remus both stared at the bottle, entranced, but whereas Sirius had a look of awe on his face, Remus's was more like horror.

''You stole Veratiserum from the teacher's cupboards? James!''

He looked at Remus innocently, then uncorked it slowly. Even Peter was amazed now, looking at it with longing. Remus didn't even want to think about what secrets Peter wanted to discover.

Knowing the rules of the game by now, the four of them paced around the room in a line, and then each of them sat down in an even circle. James laid the truth potion in the middle of them, and looked around at them all.

''The rules of this game,'' he began, in a deathly low voice, ''are simple. We go round in a circle. Whoevers go it is will have the option of 'Truth or Dare'. If you should choose 'Truth', we feed you the Veratiserum before asking you the question. However, should you choose 'Dare'...''

''Wait, what's...'' Peter started to say, cutting in front of his friend. Remus shushed him, looking like he was beginning to get into the game a little more, and nodded to James.

''Should you choose 'Dare','' James continued, in a voice a little less spooky, ''you have no obligation to do the dare. However, we were all put into this house. To refuse a dare is to refuse Godric Griffindor himself. Okay?'' The last word was a question directed at Peter, the least brave of the group. He nodded, looking a little sick.

''Right, let's play! Peter, you're going first.''

''What?'' Peter cried.

''Truth or Dare?'' Sirius asked, half laughing.

''What? I never... Truth,'' he finished miserably, realising that he could not fight against it.

''Okay.'' Sirius grabbed the potion, and carefully poured three drops down his friend's throat. He inhaled some the wrong way, and coughed a little, but they knew he was ready when his face went nearly white with fear.

''My question to you is...'' Sirius broke off, looking like he was thinking up a question, even though all of them know it was all a pretense. ''Who was the first girl you kissed. On the lips, mind you. And where, and when, and what happened?''

''Marie Harlington. Last year of Muggle school. She was the year below. It was just after I got my Hogwarts letter, I went up to her and kissed her.'' Peter went red at the information he was giving to his friends, but knew he couldn't stop until he'd answered the last question.

''She pushed me away and slapped me around the face.''

''And who next?'' Sirius asked cheekily. James shot him a glare, reminding him too late that he'd asked Peter all of the questions he'd meant to. But Peter couldn't physically stop himself from answering.

''Noone. She was my only kiss.'' He blushed furiously, staring at the ground. Three pairs of eyes were staring at him in shock. Even Remus, bookish Remus who wasn't interested in girls very much, had been kissed more and more recently than five years ago.

''Anyway,'' Peter continued, still glaring at the floor, ''It's your go next, Sirius, and I want to be the one to... you know.''

Sirius grinned. ''I'm not stupid. Dare.''

Peter shot him a furious glare. But then, slowly, a grin spread across his face.

''Uh oh,'' Sirius muttered, so quietly that only James could hear him. ''I don't like that look.''

''I dare you to... Moony out of the window!'' Sirius relaxed at the words.

''Wh...What about me? What about the window?'' Then, as Remus saw Sirius positioned very carefully near the window and unbuttoning his trousers, he looked relieved. ''Oh.''

They watched as Sirius showed his bare backside to anybody who was down in the grounds, which shouldn't have been anybody. He rolled his eyes as he came back to the group (fortunately fully-dressed again), and stuck his tongue out at Peter.

''That all you got, Wormtail?'' he taunted. ''Easy, that was.'' He pondered for a moment. ''I think I'm gonna go do it again!''

As he rose to do just that, Remus reached across and pulled him back down. ''Oh no you don't!'' he scolded. ''One glance at your behind was enough for a lifetime!''

''You know you love me really!'' Sirius said sweetly. James pulled a face.

''Enough of the flirting!'' he cried desperately. ''Right, Remus, your...'' Remus shook his head slowly. ''Damn, counted wrong. My go. Remus, got a dare for me?''

Remus stood up cautiously, and walked over to James bed. Without saying a word, he picked up the silvery cloak resting there and handed it to James. He then sat back down, with his friends staring at him confusedly. He grabbed a book from his bedside, turned to the right page, and began to read nonchalantly, acting as though he'd forgotten where he was. As Sirius coughed, he looked up, pretending to be startled.

''Ah, yes, your dare. You must put the cloak on. Go downstairs, and make a noise, or something that will bring a girl down from her dorm. As she is going down, go up so that the stairs become a slide and she slides down them. Wait until she has recovered herself, then whisper something to her. It doesn't matter what. When this is all over, we must all come back up here, and that will be your dare. You must not touch her, or make any kind of physical contact. But if you want to throw something, that's okay. Don't let the cloak slip, or we'll all be in trouble.'' At some point he had put the book down, and it had fallen open on the page he had been 'reading'. He snatched it up again and shoved it roughly under the nearest bed, which happened to be Sirius's. Sirius made a mental note to get that book.

James nodded like he understood, but it was obvious to anybody watching that he didn't. Remus tutted at himself.

''One more thing I forgot. The three of us will be there as well, under a Disillusionment Charm, which I will perform. Any questions?'' Peter put his hand up.

''Right, let's go!'' Sirius shouted excitedly. Remus frowned slightly; the dare wasn't _that _good. But he had said it, now James had to do it.

James put the Invisibility Cloak over his head just as Remus had tapped Peter on the head with his wand. They waited patiently for Remus to do the same to Sirius, and then himself, and then they could go. Peter opened the door quietly, not wanting to make a sound and give them away, and they pushed forwards slowly. The three not under the cloak had hold of each other, so that they couldn't lose each other, something all too easy to do if they couldn't see each other.

The common room was darkish; the fire was dying out slowly, and it was the only source of light available. They supposed it would be relit in a couple of hours by the house elves which tidied Griffindor Tower. The Mararuders were good friends with two of these elves, who had promised never to tell of any night-time mischief in return for letting them darn all of their socks whenever it was needed. Personally, James thought they'd got a pretty good deal.

Shadows danced across the crimson walls and high ceiling. It was ever so slightly unnerving, seeing something out of the corner of their eye, and it being nothing but a chair, or the shadow of a chair. Remus shivered in the half-light; it was growing cold with the lack of heat coming from the slowly dwindling fire in the fireplace.

James cleared his throat loudly, and the others winced as though slapped. But Sirius didn't blame him for suddenly being hesitant. There were strange creaks and groans coming from the walls where the pipes were. Even a Griffindor would be scared down there.

There was the ever-so-slightly odd smell of bacon frying in the distance. Peter caught it straight away; he was very hungry and his stomach rumbled slightly.

Remus had lost track of James, he was used to being quiet in the cloak. But suddenly there was a loud CRACK as a vase fell off its stone cavern and broke slightly on the floor. He held his breath. If no one was awake, or too many came down, they wouldn't be able to do it, and James would be very disappointed.

But it was just their luck tonight. A quiet, but powerful voice came out of the girls dorms, a voice they thought they recognised, but James really hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. There was only a single set of footsteps. Whoever it was, she was alone.

They couldn't hear anything, but within a few seconds, a loud screech meant that the stairs they were standing near flattened out into a smooth surface. Which no one could walk on, though rumour had it Dumbledore had managed to get up there himself when he was a youth.

And with the loud screech came a loud yelp. A mane of wild red hair came into their vision, as did the sickening realisation that they were now pranking Lily Evans. Remus just hoped that James didn't lose his nerve now.

So the lanky, golden-brown haired boy watched with aprehension as Lily picked herself up gracefully, more graceful than he thought possible for a human, and her face changed when they all heard the slightly spooky whisper which James seemed fond of adopting tonight.

They couldn't quite make out the words, but they knew that whatever he was saying, she wasn't happy. She lashed out to slap whoever was saying those things to her, and Remus held his breath. Fortunately, she didn't make contact. They waited a few second, as Lily stood still, fuming with rage, and then the staircase became just that again; a staircase, and she was free to go back to bed.

But James wasn't quite finished yet. From the furthest corner of the room, a scrunched up ball of newspaper went flying at her. Fortunately, James may have been an excellent Chaser, but when it came to the girl he both loved and feared, his aim wasn't so good.

She hissed as she saw the grubby ball fly just past her head, but didn't slow down or turn around, a good job since James's Invisibility Cloak had slipped an inch or so, showing off his ludicrously bright golden pyjamas.

Once Remus was certain that Lily was out of earshot, he took the charms off himself, Sirius, and Peter.

''Come on, Prongs,'' he whispered through the darkness. James had somehow managed to knock an extra log into the fire, which was stifling the flames. The elves would have a job tomorrow!

They stumbled across the room, making a little too much noise to be completely safe, and fell through the door to their dorms, causing such a loud BANG that it couldn't fail to be heard by _somebody_.

But no one came. Not a single soul was coming to investigate, not even a ghost.

''Phew, that was close!'' Sirius said, choking back a laugh. But something snapped inside of the four, and they began to laugh, so hard that their stomach hurt, and they were gasping for breath.

Remus was the first to recover. Jumping up from the tangle on the floor, he murmured a spell, then nodded in satisfaction. The Silencing Charm was still working.

''Come on, guys,'' he said quietly. ''The game's still going on.'' He spoke so calmly, like they hadn't just been caught pranking the most fearsome girl in school, that the others stopped their low giggling instantly, and sat in the circle again, in the same order. The Veratiserum lay innocently in the middle of them, sparkling temptingly in the light of Remus's charm.

''And it's my go now,'' he finished. ''I pick dare.'' He was staring at James the whole time, when in fact he should have been watching Sirius, who was looking ever so suspicious with a glinting ball of gold in his hand, the other reaching up to his mouth...

James tilted his head to the left ever so slightly as he said the fatal words: ''I dare you to snog Sirius. With tongues.''

Remus stared at him, mouth dropping open in surprise.

''But... I _can't_... I mean, he's...''

''So you're saying I'm not attractive, is that it?'' Sirius said offendedly.

''_No_! I mean, you're my best friend! That's just...''

''Just what?'' Sirius said sweetly, bringing his hands together as batting his eyelashes for effect.

Remus lowered his gaze. ''Nothing.''

He stood up, and walked slowly towards Sirius, a pained look on his face. James was impressed. _'Whatever people say about Remus,' _he thought, with a grin on his face, _'you've got to hand it to him, he's bloody brave!'_

Very hesitantly, Remus bent down, blushing fiercely, until he was eye level with Sirius. Sirius lent forwards quickly, and James let out a yelp.

''I said _Remus_ must snog _Sirius_! Not the other way around.''

''Well it's kind of hard with you two watching, isn't it?'' Remus hissed through gritted teeth. Sirius rolled his eyes. It was obvious that this wasn't a big deal to him, but he was getting a little bored now.

Once again, they were eye level, and Remus leant forwards, slightly quicker, and met Sirius's lips.

They were pushed together a little harder than anticipated, due to Remus's suddenly poor balance. He fell forwards, but didn't break contact. Remembering what James had said, he reluctantly opened his mouth a little, pushed hs tongue forwards, and encountered a taste that he'd never had before. It was wonderful. It was fantastic. It was...

Remus drew back with a gasp, his heart hammering in his chest, hoping he wasn't blushing. James could barely conceal his glee, Peter was awkwardly fiddling with a piece of string he'd found on the floor, and Sirius was sat right in his line of sight with a silly grin on his face.

''Well, we can all safely say that you're a true Griffindor,'' James laughed. ''I wouldn't be able to do that. At least not with Padfoot!''

''Oi!'' Sirius snorted; he too was laughing.

''Siri,'' Remus said hesitantly, using the nickname very few dared to do. ''What was that?''

''What?'' he wheezed, chuckling so hard that he couldn't breathe.

''That taste in your mouth. What was it?'' he mumbled quietly, almost afraid to ask the question. Sirius and James stopped laughing immediately. _'Uh-oh,'_ he thought. _'Never a good sign!'_

Sirius snaked a tanned arm behing his back, and drew out a lage, egg shaped ball of foil. He opened it out slightly, and Remus saw the contents underneath.

''You _cheat_! Both of you! You planned that!'' he shouted furiously, pointing a long finger at James. ''And you, _you_!'' he continued, now poking Sirius accusingly, but James stopped him from getting too mad.

''Look, Moony, we just didn't believe you didn't like chocolate. That's all. And we remembered you'd never had dark, so we decided you needed a taste. That was all, okay.''

James's words had the desired effect on Remus. He wasn't breathing so heavy now, and his face was going back to its natural deathly paleness.

''Right. Right.'' He shook his head, to clear it of his thoughts. ''I don't know why I got so mad at you. Sorry.''

Sirius moved to pat him on the back, but drew away when he saw the look on Remus's face. He supposed if he'd just kissed his best mate, and sneaked chocolate into his mouth before doing so, there was going to be some awkwardness between them for a while.

''So...'' he tried. ''Did you like it?''

Remus's head shot up as he narrowed his eyes, deciding which answer to give. Eventually he nodded.

''Yes. Yes I did. The chocolate I mean, not...''

Sirius pretended to be offended.

''You mean you didn't like the kiss? Oh no, now I have to send back all the flowers, and chocolate, and the singing quartet!''

The Marauders fell back laughing, the tension broken. Outside, a cloud moved to reveal the moon, and Remus shivered slightly as he remembered the full moon was coming in just two short days. But he'd always have his friends with him. That was something.

''Well, we've still got the rest of the game to play, haven't we?'' Sirius said, after he'd calmed down a little.

''Oh yes! I'd forgotten about that!'' James said quietly.

They were already in a circle, and it was Peter's go. The rest of the night passed in a blur, helped by the several bottles of firewhiskey that both Sirius and James had managed to sneak in.

''I wander what happened to Lily?'' James wondered on the third bottle. Then he passed clean on the floor.

As Lily had run upstairs in the middle of the night, she knew in her heart that it was James who was invisible in the room that night. It was the words she'd heard in her ear that told her who it was.

_''I love you, Lily Evans!''_ she'd heard. In his voice. She supposed he'd done a Disillusionment Charm on himself. An Invisibility Cloak didn't even cross her mind.

But she was tired. No matter how she wanted to punish him for scaring her like that, she still needed her sleep. So she went to bed quietly, not wanting to disturb any of the girls in the dorm. Ever so carefully, she pulled back the sheets, put one leg under, crawled underneath, and wrapped herself up tightly. The middle of May was always cold.

As she woke up in the morning, the sun was just beginning to rise. She was always an early riser.

James Potter, arrogant. She had to put him down. And she thought she may have heard a slight movement as she was recovering from the fall down the stairs. Sirius Black, outrageous. She would get them both before they woke up. Remus woke very early, but she didn't think she needed to punish him, and she trusted him not to tell them about whatever she would do. Little did she know that Remus was actually the reason for the nights events.

As she went downstairs, she noticed that the fire had been relit. Last night, somehow, it had been extinguished, and the common room was so much colder for it. Clearly the fire had not been lit for long, there was a chill in the air not unlike the feeling she used to get when she accidently walked through a ghost in the corridors.

At least she could go into the boys dorms. The founders had always considered girls to be more trustworthy than boys, which meant that a boy couldn't go into the girls dorms. The staircase would simply not allow them to climb. That was how she first figured it was a boy downstairs.

In her haste, she missed seeing that the smashed porcalein jar in one corner was missing. Clearly the house elves had been busy recently.

She climbed the stairs to the boys dorms, not failing to miss a little dent in the door where she had tried to hit James, and he ducked. Her knuckles ached just looking at it.

Slowly, and forming great plans of evil as she did so, she opened the door and peered round the edge. The sight she saw made her throw the door open with a crash, and stare aghast.

James was sprawled across the floor, on his stomach, his hands tied behind his back with ropes. Fortunately he was fully clothed, else Lily would have come to some very odd conclusions about why they had put a Silencing Charm on the door. Common sense had taught her to check a room for any kind of spell _before_ entering, at least if one of those four boys was in it.

Sirius was in an even worse state than James. All he was wearing was a pair of revealing pink women's underwear. She didn't even want to _know_ where he'd got it from.

Peter was curled around a book, again, in just his underwear, but at least she could be sure that it was _his_ underwear. On his back were the words **I am a little rat. Please go out with me** scribbled in blue marker pen. And Remus...

He was laid fully clothed, no writing anywhere that she could see, not bound in any way, surounded by a mass of colours that glinted in the sunlight. There was a dark brown smear around his mouth, on his fingers, and a little in his hair. She noticed that there was a pile of Easter eggs to one side, and some of them were gone. Most however were untouched.

She felt herself wanting to sneeze. It started as a little itch in her nose, but it grew, and grew, and suddenly...

_'__Atchoooo!'_

her sneezing was so loud, that it woke James instantly. But he didn't seem to know where he was. He just groaned, and clutched his head like he thought it would come off otherwise.

In the middle of them were five or six empty bottles. She didn't know what had been in them; whatever labels there had been were gone; but she smelt alcohol.

James was badly hungover. So badly, in fact, that he was three shades paler than usual, tinged with green. She smirked to herself as she spun on her heel to walk out. She had been planning on punishing James for last night. Now it looked like she didn't need to.

**AN: This is a oneshot. End of it. I started writing it at Easter, but I've only just finished it :(**

**Please review! XD**

**If you do you get an e-cake. **


End file.
